gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior
The ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the three most commonly used configuration of the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, the EX-M Blaze Wizard Pack is equipped with additional high output thrusters, granting the Blaze ZAKU Warrior higher mobility in space and on earth. The wizard pack also adds two missile launchers containing a large number of AGM138 "Firebee" guided missiles to the ZAKU Warrior's standard armaments. Armaments ;*Hand Grenade :The ZAKU series of mobile suits is equipped with four hand grenades, two mounted on each side skirt armor. The grenades are mid-range explosives that are used in the same manner as ordinary grenades. Though the ZAKU can only equip four grenades there are five models that can be equipped in various combinations: :;*ZR30F Fragmentation Grenade :;*ZR20E High-Explosive Grenade :;*ZR271 Thermite Incendiary Grenade :;*ZR11Q Flash Grenade :;*ZR13Q Smoke Grenade ;*Shoulder Shield :The shoulder shield is a distinctive feature of the ZAKU series. Unlike most mobile suit shields which are mounted or held by the left hand, the shields of the ZAKU series are mounted on the shoulder, leaving both hands free to hold weapons. Large enough to protect the torso, the shield also serves as a storage unit for the beam tomahawk and for two spare energy clips for the beam rifle. :;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk ::While other suits usually use beam sabers for close combat, the ZAKU Warrior instead uses a beam tomahawk which can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. When not in use, the tomahawk is stored inside a physical shield, which is mounted on the left shoulder. ;*AGM138 "Firebee" Guided Missiles :The Blaze Wizard pack contains a pair of AGM138 "Firebee" missile launcher, each of which contains 14 missiles. ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the ZAKU is an MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, which unlike most beam rifles does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery. Instead, the rifle has its own independent battery, stored in a replaceable clip (similar to the technology used in the Eurasian Federation's Hyperion series), with a pair of extra clips attached to a shield mounted on the ZAKU's left shoulder. When not in use, this weapon could be stored on the back waist armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoint ;*EX-M Blaze Wizard History When ZAFT created the ZAKU series, it granted the ZAKU Warrior the ability to mount several Wizard Packs to adapt to different combat situations. One such configuration is the Blaze ZAKU Warrior, which is also the most common used variant of this suit. This ZAKU configuration is fielded in large numbers both in space and on Earth during the Second Alliance-PLANT War. On October 2, CE 73, when the Earth Alliance's Phantom Pain special forces unit attacked the ZAFT colony Armory One and stole three of the Second Generation Gundam prototypes, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha were present at this colony to conduct in talks with PLANT Supreme Council chairman Gilbert Durandal. While the three stolen Gundams wreaked havoc inside the colony, Athrun and Cagalli entered a ZAKU Warrior, which Athrun then piloted. He briefly fought against the three Gundams, until his suit lost one arm and Shinn Asuka in his ZGMF-X56S Impulse intervened. Athrun then piloted the ZAKU into the hangar of the Minerva, where it remained during the Minerva's pursue of the Phantom Pain ship Girty Lue. During the "Break the World" incident, when the remains of the destroyed colony Junius Seven were thrown on Earth, Athrun again piloted the repaired ZAKU Warrior (now using a Blaze Wizard Pack) during battle against the rouge Coordinators who ignited the colony drop. When the colony chunk entered Earth's atmosphere, Athrun was still on it and his suit was critically damaged. Athrun however was saved by Shinn in the Impulse. Another elite ZAFT pilot who used a Blaze ZAKU Warrior was Shiho Hahnenfuss of the Joule squadron. Shiho and her suit also fought during the "Break the World" incident, during which Shiho spotted a single unknown mobile suit, which tried to break up the large piece while at the same time entering Earth's atmosphere. She eventually had to withdraw to prevent risking being pulled into the planet's gravity field. Gallery Zaku .png lunablaze.jpg|Lunamaria Hawke Custom Blaze ZAKU Warrior 06.png Blaze ZAKU Warrior 05.png Blaze ZAKU Warrior 04.png Blaze ZAKU Warrior 03.png Blaze ZAKU Warrior 02.png Blaze ZAKU Warrior 01.png Slash Gunner & Blaze Zaku 01.jpg Slash Gunner & Blaze Zaku 02.jpg Shiho's_ZAKU.jpg BlazeZakuWarriorHeineBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuWarriorLunaBattleDestiny.png BlazeZakuWarriorBattleDestiny.png Gunpla 1-100 ZAKU Warrior.jpg|1/100 ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior + Blaze & Gunner Wizard (2005): box art BB Senshi 296.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior (2007): box art External links *Blaze ZAKU Warrior on MAHQ